The Legend of Rowaneth
by Princess Enelya
Summary: I know the title is crappy, but I couldn't think of anything else! It's basically the story of their journey home, and the dark powers that surround them and you get the idea. I'm so bad with summaries.
1. Default Chapter

The Ring was destroyed, our task completed, but Now another journey lay ahead of us. The journey home. I was homesick, Mirkwood seemed, but a memory in my mind. Night had fallen upon us, we were weary and exhausted. Aragorn could see this, but still we trudged on.  
  
Hours passed and finally Aragorn eased our suffering. "We'll rest here for tonight, we'll depart as soon as the sun appears on the horizon."  
  
I sat upon the hard ground and leaned myself against a tree, my elf eyes scanning the horizon. Sleep for me was impossible. I had to keep watch for danger lurking in the darkness. As everyone slept, I tried my best to keep my eyes from shutting. I heard a significant rustling noise coming from behind me and immediately reached for my bow and arrow. I looked into Aragorn's eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were an Orc."  
  
Aragorn smirked slightly. "I'm not that ugly am I?"   
  
I shook my head as he took a seat next to me. "We need to make a quick stop in Rowaneth. I have a few friends there I need to see."  
  
"At least someone will get to have a run in with a few familiar faces."  
  
"I know you miss your family Legolas, but I promise you, it won't be much longer. We'll be in the Shire before you know it. Get some rest, I'll take over from here."  
  
"I'll stay up if that's alright with you."  
  
Silence fell once again and everything became calm once more. Aragorn could tell I was suffering greatly, but neither of us dared to speak of it.  
  
_______  
  
The moment the first sun ray hit the horizon everyone was awoken, and we set out for another strenuous day. By mid afternoon the gates of the city of Rowaneth could be seen in the distance. The rest of the group walked ahead of us, while Aragorn and I lagged behind. The silence between us was becoming unbearable for Aragorn, he hated us not communicating with one another, but I didn't feel much like talking.  
  
"You, know, there's a legend tied to Rowaneth. A legend about a beautiful Elven Princess, who holds powers that could destroy all of Middle Earth."  
  
I pretended not to listen, even though my attention was fixated on him.   
  
"The Elven king Lothrien, knew of her powers, and sent her away to live in Rowaneth for protection. He knew as soon as Sauron found out about the child, he would hunt her down. So for the past 3,000 odd years she's has been hidden, behind the gates of Rowaneth. Living as a mortal, knowing very little, of her true being." Aragorn smiled at me, happy that he had caught my attention.  
  
"It's just a myth. No one has ever actually seen this Princess, have they?" His story had interested me greatly.  
  
"Many probably have, but many would not know it to be her, now would they?"  
  
We approached the gates, they opened for us, and King Mithfalas immediately welcomed us. He and Aragorn began to converse and my mind began drifting away from the conversation, I looked at my surroundings, but stopped abruptly. Upon the palace balcony, stood a beautiful girl, her long brown hair blew across her face, and she was indeed a radiant beauty. Never in my life had I seen anything or anyone so spectacular. 


	2. Chapter 2 : You Know Why

"Legolas? LEGOLAS?" I came out of my trance and shifted my head towards Aragorn who was smiling. "What were you so entralled by?" I looked up towards the balcony and he followed. "I see you've taken a liking to the Princess. Many people have. Come, it's time to go inside." He patted my shoulder and we entered into the palace.   
  
The Palace of Rowaneth was old and broken down, but yet it still held some of it's beauty. The walls were adorned with tattered crimson banners bearing the emblem of Rowaneth, rusting armour worn by the kings of old, were lined against the wall, and the floor had begun to chip away. We approached the throne where the King had taken his place. "It's been quite a while hasn't it Ar..." The king was interuppted by the sound of the door opening. I could hear someone's footsteps approaching, I turned my head slightly and saw her from the corner of my eye. "Ah, there you are. May I introduce to you, my daughter, Auréa."  
  
Everyone around me, kneeled before her, but I stood there, in awe. "Legolas...you must kneel before royalty." Aragorn tugged at my shirt and I slowly got down on one knee.   
  
I could feel my face become warm, my cheeks, red from embarrassment. I stood up. "I apologize for my behavior my lady, I was daydreaming."   
  
Aragorn took the liberty of introducing me. "My lady this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm."  
  
  
  
I tipped my head slightly and watched as a smile crossed her face. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "You need not apologize for you behavior, for everyone daydreams, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, even I." She backed away and I thanked her.   
  
The king cleared his throat, signaling for us to turn our attention to him. "Auréa, will show you to your rooms. Aragorn, I wish to speak with you." A look of concern crossed the Kings face as Auréa led us away from the main chamber of the castle. Something was not right in Rowaneth, but what?   
  
_______  
  
"Close the door please." Aragorn did so. "Please sit." He took a seat next to King Mithfalas. "I can sense that the elf, has taken quite a liking for my daughter."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "That he has my lord, but I assure you, you need not be troubled."  
  
The King gazed out from the window, down at the Princess and I who were deep in conversation. "I don't know about that Aragorn. I've never seen her this way before. This must be ended immediately. You know why."  
  
"Of course my Lord. I'll talk to him tonight after everyone goes to sleep."  
  
"Be careful what you say, make sure nothing "slips" out."  
  
"I shall. Good day." With that Aragorn turned away and exited the Kings prescence. 


End file.
